Trinity of Sin: Pandora Vol 1 3
' idea that evil is required for the perfection of the universe. Pandora could not accept that explanation, so, as he knocked an arrow to his bow and aimed it at her, he reminded that had argued that evil is nothing but the lack of good as darkness is a lack of light. Pandora thought on this as the arrow was loosed, and then caught the shaft in her hand. Now, Pandora draws her weapons, not knowing how she can handle this situation, and attempts to kill the sins with them. Her bullets are as nothing, and she realizes that she may not be able to fight this evil. At the turn of the 18th Century Pandora had gone to an old woman for wisdom. The woman explained that evil is drawn into the root without warning, souring goodness, and giving birth to monsters. The question becomes which to cut away; the root? the blighted good? the monsters? As Pandora expressed frustration with the lack of answers, the old woman reminded that Pandora didn't really come to her for wisdom, but to learn how to destroy bodiless spirits. She passed Pandora a bowl, explaining that she had put a sleeping spirit into it. Though it could not be touched, poured out, cut, or burnt, when Pandora looked into it, she could see herself reflected in it. Now, Agents Kincaid of S.H.A.D.E. and Chang of A.R.G.U.S. sought out Marcus Severin - Pandora's armourer. Initially he is resistant to their questioning, until they show him the footage of Pandora and the Metahumans at war with each other. Kincaid warns that if he doesn't tell them where Pandora is, he'll be brought in for supplying illegal weapons to a listed supervillain. Overwhelmed, Pandora worries that she will be able to do nothing while the sins grow more powerful. She sees the box lying on the ground, and watches as Greed influences Wonder Woman to chase after it. In that instance, Pandora remembers the sum of her lessons. She can see herself in the sins. She thinks of all of the people she has known in her many years of immortality. They could live, love, and grow old. They could laugh, bear children, and die. All of these things were denied to her, and in fact, it's made her envious. She rushes toward Envy, and fires her weapons into his face, and by recognizing the envy within her, she is able to harm him. The other sins stand aghast as Envy dies. Smirking, Pandora attempts to decide who's next. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adalger * Lehrer Villains: * ** Envy ** Gluttony ** Pride ** Greed ** Sloth ** Wrath ** Lust Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** * ** Locations: * ** * ** * ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}